The Rest Is Still Unwritten
by thestarsinthesunset
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine's daughter brings to their home a box full of Blaine's old journals, they think nothing of it. However, as they start to read over the worn pages, the story of how they grew up together is unfolded before them. The story of how they met, how Blaine became ill, and how they found each other after being separated for seven years is rediscovered once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers! Here we have the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I'll try to keep these short so that you can get on with reading this shit, but I wanted to let you know that the updates will be constant but irregular, I'll post them ASAP but it won't be in a regular pattern.**

**I rated the story 'M' because the later chapters may be smutty, but we're all clear until then.**

**I'd just like to thank my bestest friend ever, my awesome beta Megan.**

**Please review/comment/etc. Thanks c: **

**~ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER~**

_As the autumnal breeze danced through Blaine's thinning silver curls, it reminded him of a walk he took long ago, back when he was just seven years of age. He was currently sat on a park bench, about half a mile away from the care home that he and his husband, Kurt, had been living in for over five years now._

_"Darling, what are you thinking about?" Kurt whispered, taking in the reminiscent look on Blaine's face that he'd come to know extremely well through the past decade or so._

_"It's just something about this weather. It just reminds me of walks to school when I was a boy." A smile slowly spread over Blaine's lips as the memory stirred. "It seems to be just as it was on the day I first met you."_

_Kurt gave him a questioning glance, however Blaine seemed too deep inside his memory that it passed over his conscience._

_"How on earth do you remember these things? It's been what, seventy-five years? You never fail to impress me, Mr Hummel-Anderson." Kurt chuckled gently, his eyes crinkling lightly in the corners. Blaine reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a worn, brown leather book. He thought nothing of it when his daughter brought a box of old journals to the care home the previous night, however when he started to skim through their worn pages, it was almost as if the memories never left him._

_"Here. This is the journal I kept through high school. In this I wrote about everything… I'd stay up late every night documenting everything I could remember since meeting you. Last night, I read through the section I wrote before I went into hospital. You know, befo-"_

_"Before…yes, I know, Blaine. Well then, we have plenty of time- read to me." Kurt leaned back into the bench, gently closing his baby blue eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Kurt slowly opened one of them, raising an eyebrow slightly at the absence of Blaine's smooth voice. Blaine sighed, and Kurt once again closed his eyes, this time, shuffling closer to his partner. After a few seconds of rustling paper and a clearing of the throat, surely enough Blaine began to tell the story of their childhood._

As Blaine and his mother strolled along the leaf-covered pavement, the seven year old could feel his stomach doing somersaults at the thought of what the world would be like behind the wrought iron school gates.

"Momma, are there gonna be big kids there? I don't like big kids. They're mean. Am I gonna get teased, Momma?" The worry was evident in Blaine's big, hazel eyes. As she felt her son's little hands start to shake, Daphne stopped in the middle of the pavement, bending down to Blaine's height and holding his shoulders firmly.

"Blainey, look at me. Look at me. Do you think I'll let any big kids tease my little boy?" She hesitated when Blaine didn't respond, only wiping his runny nose on the sleeve of his jumper and trying to continue to shuffle through the autumn leaves in his brand-new shoes.

"Sweetheart, what do they have to tease you about? You are my handsome, sweet, funny, friendly little prince, and I promise you that nobody, not even the big kids, will tease you. Now come on, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you? Do you know what the Big Bad Teacher does to little children who are late?" Daphne laughed as her son's eyes grew as big as saucers.

After reassuring a worried little Blaine that no, the teacher will not put him in a cauldron and make him into soup for being late, she took her sons chubby little hand in her own and strode confidently towards the entrance of the school. Truth be told, she was terrified. She knew her son was different from the rest. From the day he announced that he was going to marry Peter Pan over their dinner table, she was sure that her son liked boys. Daphne was fine with that, really, she was- it was the other children's judgements that worried her. In today's society where children are hurt and made fun of for being different, she feared for her naïve little boy.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Blaine tugged on her flowered skirt, demanding that she walk in front of him. As they walked, she could feel her son trying to hide completely behind her.

"Blaine. Come on sweetie, don't be shy, you're going to have a wonderful day. Oh, look! Look at all these children, Blaine- see, you'll make lots of new friends!" Daphne tried desperately to encourage her son to go ahead and play with the children, but he seemed frozen behind her. When she turned around to look at him, she saw his eyes go wide, his cheeks a go shade pinker, and his little mouth open slightly. She followed his line of sight, and the view that met her made her chuckle to herself. She gently prodded her son's shoulder to try to get his attention, however he seemed to be hypnotised by the child across the room.

"…Blaine, honey? Are you okay? You look a little flushed," Daphne tried to hold back the smile that was already spreading across her full lips. "Do you want me to leave you to go and make some friends?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes still wide and plastered to the sweet little boy at the other side of the room. Daphne kissed his curls and said goodbye, leaving swiftly so that Blaine wouldn't snap out of his trance and beg her to stay with him. He didn't even notice his mother say a quiet goodbye to the teacher and close the door behind her.

Blaine was truly transfixed. There stood the most beautiful little boy he had ever seen. All the way from his shiny buckled shoes to his soft, mousy brown hair, he was Blaine's idea of Prince Charming. The boy looked up from under his long lashes, and Blaine felt the butterflies in his tummy multiply. As the child shifted under Blaine's adoring gaze, his blue-green eyes glistened and his pale, freckle-dotted cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. Blaine was left frozen to the spot.

The spell on Blaine was broken when a shrill voice filled the room.

"Circle time, children, form a circle, please!" The teacher said loudly, causing all of the children to scatter from their activities and hurriedly form a circle before her.

Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't quick enough, and before he knew it he was squashed between an evil looking Latina girl and a blonde boy with sweeping blond hair and the biggest mouth he had ever seen. Each child in turn was told to tell everybody their name, to list each member of their family, to tell the class if they had a pet, and to think of something about themselves that they believed made them special.

Blaine's attention was quickly captured by a high-pitched voice across the circle from him. It sounded to him like a talking flower, or something equally as pretty.

"Hello everybody. My name ith Kurt Elithibeth Hummel, and I am an olly child. I have a mommy and a daddy and me, but I want a kitty cat called Ariel. Am I suppothed to thay what maketh me thpecial? ...Um, I think I'm thpecial becauth I dreth real nithely.", he finished with a gappy grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Blaine felt his hands going sweaty, and his heart started to beat faster than its normal pace. He was so awestruck by the magnificence of this stranger that he didn't even realise when it came to his turn. He was brought back to reality by a sharp nudge in the ribs from the Latina.

"Ouuch! Um, hello, I'm Blaine Devon Anderson, but Momma calls me Blainey. Nobody else can call me that though, because it's only for Momma. Um, in my family I have me, Momma, Pops and Coop. He's my older brother. I have a pet, too, he's a dog called Marshall. I think that I am special because I like to sing for people and I think it makes them feel real good."

When he finished, he shyly glanced across the circle, and sure enough, Kurt was looking back at him. The other boy smiled, and Blaine beamed back at him, pleased with himself.

When lunchtime came, Blaine sat between his new friends, Wes and Mercedes. He was crunching on his apple wedges, when he heard a familiar little voice behind him.

"You mind if I thit here, Merthedeth?"

"No, of course not- come sit with us Hummy!" Mercedes smiled, welcomingly. Kurt pulled out the chair and sat down delicately, opening his lunch bag and taking out a triangle-shaped cucumber sandwich. Blaine wanted to make conversation with Kurt, he really did, but he couldn't find the ability to speak right then. He just watched the way Kurt giggled with Mercedes, noticing how his eyes were the same colour as Blaine's favourite toy truck.

"Blaine, are you staring at Hummel?" The scary Latina girl asked, loudly enough for everybody on the table to hear. It seemed to the curly-haired boy that all at once, each child turned to stare, their judgemental gazes boring into him.

"N-no, I just like his bottle, it's Disney!" Blaine hurriedly tried to cover up, but he could feel his cheeks turning pinker by the millisecond.

"You're going red, Blaine…" Wes whispered, making Blaine's face burn even more.

"N-no, I'm not, l-leave me…leave me alone." Blaine stammered, feeling a lump in his throat starting to rise. People around the room were beginning to laugh at him.

Blaine was up on his little feet and running to the little boys' room within seconds, the shameful tears starting to fall, staining his beige trousers. None of his new friends liked him anymore, nobody would ever want to be friends with him because he was staring at Kurt and nobody likes it when somebody stares at them. Momma said it's rude.

He cried for what felt like an hour- but in reality was around five minutes- when there was a knock on the door of the cubicle he was currently occupying.

"H-hello? Boy? Are you in here? I thaw you run in here." The voice said softly, knowing his observations were correct.

Blaine took a deep breath and climbed down off the toilet. I can't stay in here forever, he thought.

"Hi." Blaine whispered, opening the door and looking down at his shoes, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"I like your thweater."

"I like your bottle."

"You do? Thankth! No other guyth do, they thay it'th girly." Kurt said, his voice wavering in a way that made Blaine sympathize. "Why won't you look at me, boy? You have pretty eyeth. Let me thee them."

Blaine slowly peered up at Kurt through his wet lashes, taking in the way the corners of Kurt's lips turned up slightly at the eye-contact.

"Why do you keep calling me "boy"?" Blaine asked, trying hard to keep the questioning smile from appearing on his face. His attempt failed.

"Becauth, thilly, you are a boy…and I don't know, I wanna call you Blainey but you thaid that'th only for your momma, so Boy." Kurt stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." Was all Blaine said in response, nodding slowly to show that he sort of (not really) understood. After around eight seconds of shy silence, baby blue met hazel as Kurt glanced up at the boy in front of him.

"You wanna come back to mine later and watch The Little Mermaid with me?" Kurt said, his gappy smile once again appearing on his face. "You thaid earlier that you like Dithney."

"Sure, that'd be real nice. I'll have to ask my Momma first though," Blaine replied.

Content with Blaine's response, Kurt reached out his little hand, indicating that Blaine should take it. They walked out of the toilets together, and Blaine no longer cared about the others. Maybe the other kids laughed at Blaine, but Kurt didn't, and Kurt's opinion was all Blaine cared about, because Kurt was his friend.

His extremely pretty friend who was like a talking flower and had eyes like Blaine's favourite truck.

_And he said I have pretty eyes_, Blaine thought to himself as he sat back down in the seat next to Kurt, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for reading the last chapter, I hope you liked it, and if not, well I apologise…**

**There isn't much angst in this chapter (well, maybe a little), it mainly begins in the next one (I think) and pretty much carries on for the rest of the story, happy days!**

**Anziways, I hope you enjoy chapter two and have a nice day! c: **

"_I still have that toy truck somewhere, you know. I want to save it for when Lilah or Jasper has children." Blaine said dreamily, lost in the thoughts that were consuming his mind._

_He knew that he was half talking to himself, fully aware that his husband was far more concentrated on the Barbra Streisand documentary that was currently occupying their television._

"_But honey…isn't a bit, you know, old…?" Kurt murmured, his eyes never leaving the screen. _

"_Well, yes, but- I mean, well yes. Yes it is, but I just liked the idea of a child playing with his grandfather's old toy, is all, it has so much significance…"_

_Blaine gave up on the topic. He wasn't sure his husband was going to respond anyway- although he'd probably watched this programme well over fifty times throughout the years. It was one he'd burned onto a DVD to educate their children with. Lilah and Jasper could pretty much quote it word-for-word; the amount of rainy days when their father would sit them on his lap in front of the television to watch this disc were uncountable after the first year._

_A wondering voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts. "Blaine, aren't you going to carry on reading? That first entry had me intrigued- how long after it did you write the next one?" Kurt had muted the television and was now looking at Blaine questioningly, a hint of discomfort apparent on his face._

"_It appears to be…" The youngest of the pair pulled his spectacles out of his pocket along with his old journal and read the scribbled numbers in the corner of the yellowed page. "It's dated two weeks after the first extract. It doesn't get bad until a few months later, if I remember correctly."_

_Blaine knew what Kurt was anxious about reading. Even after all these years of being together happily, the harder times still seemed to haunt Kurt as though they were all he remembered. He could see that the memories were creeping back into his husband's mind, so Blaine slowly pushed himself up from his armchair and shuffled over to the rocking chair in which Kurt was currently situated. After pressing a gentle kiss to his wrinkled cheek, Blaine took his husband's hand and interlocked their fingers, now aware that a tear had fallen from Kurt's eye and onto their clasped hands._

"_Hey, hey, don't you cry now. It was almost eighty years ago, sweetheart. I'm fine now, we both are; look at us, Kurt, look at all that we've overcome. Not many people can stay strong through things like that, and we did." Blaine wiped the salty droplets from his lover's cheek before continuing._

"_You're the love of my life, Kurt. You always have been- ever since we were little boys. Fate brought us together, honey, hell…it brought us back together! There's no need to fret about the past, we're okay now, we're okay."_

_Blaine looked reassuringly into Kurt's eyes, as he had done so many times before. He didn't want Kurt to worry about him anymore, they'd had years of worrying, and now it was over all Blaine wanted was to finally be at peace with his family and the cruel world they lived in._

_Kurt broke his gaze, looking down to their hands and thinking about how Blaine's hand in his had once been the only thing that kept him sane. All those times when he had nobody to look to for comfort and reassurance were now nothing but a vivid memory._

"_I love you, Blaine. You're so strong…the strongest I know. It just, it still hurts, you know? I can't forget how it felt knowing that I was so far away and I couldn't help you, and I just-"_

"_We're okay, Kurt." Blaine whispered, smiling lopsidedly and stroking his husband's cheek. "We have been ever since we got married all those years ago. Since then we've both known that neither of us was going anywhere." Blaine tried his best to comfort Kurt, but he supposed today was just one of those days. _

"_Do you want me to read some more? I think I can vaguely remember what I wrote about in this one, you know when we went to the fairground that time with my mama?"_

As soon as Blaine's mother told him that she would take him and a friend to the fairground on Saturday, Blaine was running to the phone and dialling Kurt's number.

He and Kurt had really bonded over the past few weeks- Blaine would even class them as 'best friends'. He'd never had a best friend before, and he wondered daily how long this friendship would last before Kurt would disappear from his life. Every time he'd made a friend previously, they only hung around until their mothers pulled them away and broke off all contact. This was usually a couple of weeks after they had initially met, and Blaine always heard the same thing: "Why were you holding hands with that boy? I'm taking you home," followed by a stern whisper of "I never want you to play with him again."

Blaine wasn't completely sure why this was, but his mama always told him that it was because the boys' mothers didn't understand friendship, and that Blaine was just an affectionate child.

Before Blaine's thought stream could progress, the line crackled and he heard a sweet voice on the other line.

"Hello, boy!" Kurt chirped, seeming extremely excitable for a reason Blaine had no knowledge of.

"He-ey Kur- AH! MAMA, STOP IT! Haha-ah, mama I'm trying to speak to Kur- MAMA!" Blaine was shrieking as his mother tickled him, her eyes twinkling as laughter played prettily on her features.

"Boy, are you okay? Do I have to call 911?" Kurt panicked, speaking so quickly and at such a high frequency that Blaine had to strain to make out the words the other boy was saying.

"Yeah, sorry, Kurt, mama was tickling me. She's gone now." Blaine explained, laughter still shaking his speech.

"Oh." Was the short response Blaine received, the tone of Kurt's voice changing drastically. _Kurt seems sad_, Blaine thought, a frown appearing on his face. _I wonder why?_

"Are you alright, Kurty?" he said quietly, blushing slightly at the nickname that slipped off his tongue.

"Y-yeah I'm okay. What wath it you wanted to talk about?" Kurt almost whispered, sniffling on the other line.

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine remembered, suddenly distracted by the wave of excitement surging over him. "Well mama told me I could ask a friend to come to the fairground with me tomorrow, so…wanna come?" Blaine waited a few seconds, before he got a reply.

"Thure! I'd love to, let me jutht athk Daddy! DAAAADDDDY?"

The curly-haired boy could hear a muffled conversation between Kurt and Mr Hummel, and when around half a minute passed, Kurt's voice was heard once again.

"Daddy thayth I can go!" Kurt replied, a smile evident in his tone. "Oh, and can you pleath put your mama on tho he can talk to her?"

"Sure, okay, bye Kurty- I mean Kurt, bye, Kurt!" Blaine said hurriedly, worried that Kurt will have heard his slip.

"You can call me Kurty if you like. Bye, boy." Kurt responded, giggling quietly.

"Bye…" Blaine smiled bashfully, handing the phone to his mother and ignoring her knowing grin.

The car ride to the fairground was different to the way in which Blaine anticipated it to be. He initially thought that the ride would be filled with his mother's questions for Kurt, his Disney CD playing softly in the background. He thought that there would be excitable conversation and chatter about who was going on what ride and which ones were too scary.

However, he never would have thought that for the full half hour both of the boys' cheeks would be coloured a fair shade of pink due to the shy eye-contact, and the only sound would be the car engine and his mother trying to cover up her laughter with an occasional fake coughing fit.

Every single time Blaine stole a glance from under his canopy of dark lashes, Kurt would already be looking at him, an awestruck gaze apparent on his little face. He looked at Blaine as if he was the most extraordinary thing he'd ever seen- but Blaine highly doubted that he was. Why would a boy like Kurt be looking at Blaine because he was interesting to look at?

_I probably have a spider on my head or something…_Blaine thought to himself, running a hand through his curly mop self-consciously.

When he looked up again, Kurt was _still_ looking at him. Their eyes were locked for around half a minute, the amount of butterflies in Blaine's stomach increasing with each second. They only looked away when they heard a cheerful voice from the driver's seat announcing that they had arrived.

"Oh my gosh, Blaaaaaine!" Kurt whined, the huge smile on his face contradicting his tone. He hid his reddening face in the fur of the giant teddy bear that Blaine had just shoved into his arms, cuddling the toy closely.

Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes wide with wonder. "…You…what did you just call me?"

Kurt's head shot up suddenly, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape, "I didn't…I mean…I meant boy, okay? I promith, that wath a mithtake!"

"No, you can't take it back now! You called me Blaine." The shorter boy stated, almost singing the last part.

"Whatever." Kurt grinned, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him over to the ferris wheel.

Every single time Kurt latched onto Blaine's hand that day, Blaine's stomach flipped over. An electric shock would run up his arm and to his belly, where it would resurrect the butterflies in his stomach that only died down two minutes before. There was something about holding Kurt's hand that just felt oddly correct to Blaine; he didn't know what it was, but he was glad that the feeling was there. It made him super happy.

The string of thoughts was cut off as the boys shuffled into the little compartment, and Blaine saw a pretty little blonde girl pointing at Kurt excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Uh…Kurt? There's um, a girl over there and she's looking at you." Blaine said, trying to hide the jealously with an unconvincing laugh.

"Whe- QUINNIE! That'th. that'th Quinn! That'th my couthin, Quinn!" Kurt shrieked excitedly, his frantically waving arm shaking their carriage.

The little girl motioned that she was going on a ride and then yelled that she'd meet Kurt at the ghost train.

"Kurt, I don't really um,"

"I'm really thcared of the ghotht train." Kurt whispered, his glance falling to his lap.

"Really? That's great! I mean, well it's not, but that was exactly what I was gonna say! I hate ghost trains; one time I screamed so loud, they stopped the ride because they thought I'd been really badly hurt or something!"

The boys laughed hysterically until neither of them could breathe, and when they finally did stop to inhale, they soon realised that they were at the top of the wheel, looking down at the entire fairground.

Blaine suddenly felt a small hand cover his, and once again the butterflies were back. The feeling in his tummy mixed with the colour of Kurt's eyes and the way that the boy smelled of flowers and baby powder encouraged him to pick up the older boy's hand gently and intertwine their fingers. He slowly looked up at Kurt, and was met with a questioning yet almost adoring gaze. He felt his cheeks heating up gently at the smile that spread across Kurt's face, his dimples becoming evident and causing Blaine to find the boy even more beautiful than he already did. He found himself grinning goofily, and before he knew it, his thoughts were being vocalised by the boy next to him.

"You're real handthome, you know that?" Kurt whispered, his eyes studying Blaine's rosy face.

"Uh, thanks, I mean, you are too…you're like a…you're like one of those princes from the movies we watch!" Blaine smiled proudly at his comparison, wondering why he hadn't thought of that before.

"Thankth, Blaine! I- I mean boy! I guess you're like a prince too."

The boys' giggled in unison, the smiles on their faces portraying the pure happiness each of them felt in that moment. When the laughter died down, Kurt's facial expression changed from one of sheer contentment to one of wonder.

"I wonder if a printh could marry a printh." He questioned, his fair eyebrows knitting together.

Blaine contemplated it for a few seconds, before answering. "I don't see why not."

That answer clearly satisfied Kurt, because his smile was now taking up almost half of his face. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, before shuffling a little bit closer until their knees were touching.

The hazel-eyed boy blushed at the closeness; he'd never been this close to somebody so beautiful before. He took in the lovely boy in front of him- his swirly blue eyes and rosy pink lips and how soft Kurt's pale, freckled skin looked. Without thinking, he quickly leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Kurt's nose.

Blaine opened his eyes, their faces only inches away from each other. Both of the boys were beaming. They were fully unaware of Blaine's mother stood below them holding three sticks of candyfloss, bittersweet tears rolling slowly down her cheeks.

When the boys got off the ferris wheel, they were greeted by Daphne and some candyfloss each. They happily took it, and told her that they were going over to the ghost train to meet Kurt's cousin. They ran over to Quinn and her short brunette friend, Blaine's mother walking closely behind.

"KURTY!" The blonde squealed, galloping over to the boys and flinging her arms around Kurt's neck.

"Hey, Quinnie! You're dreth ith real pretty." Kurt smiled, holding the girls hands and jumping up and down with her.

Blaine's view of the cousins was blocked by the petite brunette as she stood in front of him.

"Hello, my name's Rachel Berry, and I'm gonna be a star." She stated, before holding her hand out for Blaine to shake. He shook it uncertainly before introducing himself.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Blaine! Do you know Kurt, too?"

"Yes, he goes to my ballet class on Tuesda-"

"Rachel, hi!" Kurt interrupted, red blotches appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt, I was just telling Blaine here about balle-"

"I know, Rachel. Tho girlth and boy, wanna go on a ride?" Kurt said quickly.

They all agreed to going on the cups and saucers, and so they all piled into one 'cup', patiently waiting for the ride to begin.

The car ride home was slightly different from the car ride there. Kurt and Blaine still shared the shy glances every now and again, but this time the Disney CD was on full volume and the all three of them were singing their hearts out.

When they arrived home, the boys went into the living room and sat under a duvet. Daphne tiptoed into the room bearing cups of warm milk and honey. She placed a mug in each of the boys' hands, and then put 'The Lion King' into the video player.

Half an hour later the phone rang angrily, waking a sleeping Kurt who was resting his head on Blaine's small shoulder. Blaine could hear the one-sided conversation drifting through the narrow gap under the door; he could also hear the worry in his mother's tone.

"Do you think something'th wrong, Blainey?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Blaine didn't have the energy to comment on what Kurt just called him, but he couldn't prevent the small smile that appeared on his face.

"I don't think so- it's probably just work stuff." Blaine replied, doing his best to reassure his favourite friend.

The boys continued to watch the movie, however a few minutes later his mother walked into the room, her face pale and conveying nothing but faux calm.

"Um Kurt, sweetie, I know we said that you could sleep here tonight, but your dad just called…and he's picking you up in ten minutes. I'll get your things together and you can meet me by the door when I call you, alright?"

Blaine noticed the way that her smile didn't reach her eyes. He knew that something wasn't right.

"What'th wrong? Ith my daddy okay? Ith it my kitty cat?" Kurt asked, his eyes wide with panic.

"They're both fine…just wait until your father gets here, okay?"

With that she left the room, leaving the door open behind her. Kurt turned to Blaine, worry flooding his features.

"Hey, Kurty, I'm sure everything is going to be okay," Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt to his chest and wrapping his little arms around the boy's back.

They stayed like this, Blaine holding Kurt and tracing intricate patterns onto his back in efforts to soothe him, until they heard a car pulling up outside and the door being opened gently. The two made their way into the foyer and were greeted by Kurt's father, his eyes red-rimmed and filled with worry.

"Hey, Scooter. You ready to go?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly mid-question.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Kurt said quietly. Blaine was unsure that Mr Hummel had heard him, however he responded flatly,

"Son…your mother's back in hospital."

All it took was that one sentence for Kurt to collapse into a fit of sobs in Blaine's stiff arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my precious angels! Now this is a short chapter, but I promise I'll write an extra long one to make up for it. This is slightly more…emotional, let's just say.**

**I'm sorry if I haven't got all the medical information exactly correct, just go with it!**

**This isn't the happiest of chapters either so I apologise if it upsets anyone *hides face***

**Good luck!**

"_Kurt cried a whole lot, and when he was done he looked up at me with these big sad eyes and I felt super bad for him. I didn't like seeing him sad because it gave me a tummy ache. I gave him one last hug and then his Daddy picked him up in his arms and left."_

_Blaine paused when he heard sniffling coming from the chair next to him. He placed his diary on the table before continuing to speak. "I think that's enough for one day, don't you?"_

"_Oh, don't take any notice of me, I'm fine," Kurt croaked, "I just, it still gets me sometimes. The thought of my mom in the hospital and you getting upset at the thought of me being sad, it's all so-"_

"_Let's just go to bed, huh? I'll make some tea and bring it up to you, okay?"_

_Blaine gently kissed his husband on the cheek and made his way into the kitchen. With age, things were supposed to fade from your memory. You were supposed to forget the little details and the feelings attached to certain moments, the only thing remembered being the times and places, yet even they were meant to be a little faded around the edges. Somehow, every moment Blaine had spent with Kurt was etched into his memory, and as the years went by, the feelings were only made clearer._

_He remembered the panic colouring Kurt's wide eyes, making them go grey around his irises. He could still picture the way in which his mouth opened and closed with no sound escaping. More than anything else from that night, he remembered the way a single tear ran slowly down Kurt's cheek and fell silently to the floor, before he broke down and fell into Blaine's arms._

_A high pitched wailing came from the direction of the kettle, snapping him out of his trance-like state. Blaine shook his head as if to clear the memories from his mind, and poured the steaming water from the kettle into Kurt's favourite china cup. As the copper colour seeped from the teabag and filled the room with the scent of earl grey, Blaine made his way back into the living area to turn off the television. He was shocked to find Kurt still sat in his chair with the leather journal in his hands. Kurt looked up as if to speak, but closed it again quickly, his bottom lip trembling as he struggled to hold back tears._

_Blaine reached over to pluck the journal from Kurt's hands, glancing up at his husband's face to see a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth and making his eyes twinkle through the mistiness of the tears._

_He couldn't help but let out a laugh when he realised what had made Kurt so emotional. "I went upstairs to bed and cried a little, but then I woke up and I was happy 'cos I had a dream me and Kurt were Disney princes and then I had some orange juice." Blaine put the journal down and held out his hand, his eyes catching Kurt's. They slowly laced their fingers together and shared a loving look before Kurt broke the silence with a soft chuckle._

"_You were such a sweet, hilarious kid Blaine. That's what makes me emotional, the way you were so cheerful and lively and so optimistic, you just didn't deserve to have to go throu-"_

"_Ooh, your tea!" Blaine blurted, rushing into the kitchen. Only when he knew that he wasn't in Kurt's line of sight, he let a few tears fall. He wished he never read those journals to Kurt, he wished that his childhood wasn't the worst part of his life. Most of all, he wished that Kurt didn't know that he was one of the reasons that Blaine was so miserable throughout those years._

_~A Kurt Moment~_

_As Blaine snored lightly next to him, Kurt traced the lines on the man's forehead with the pad of his thumb, noting that the worry lines had been there since he was around the age of eighteen._ _His early life had been a hard one to say the least, and Kurt felt as though he was partly to blame for that. No matter how many times Blaine told him that he'd in fact saved him, Kurt knew in the back of his mind that Blaine wouldn't have needed saving in the first place if it wasn't for him._

_Kurt's eyes fell to the worn book resting on Blaine's bedside table. Surely he wouldn't mind if Kurt read a few pages? After all, he did leave it out in the open, in full view of his husband. He couldn't blame Kurt for being tempted._

_Going against his better judgement, Kurt leaned over his sleeping sweetheart and lifted the book from the polished wooden surface. Flipping to the correct page, he began to read._

"_Hi, diary, I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, I've been super busy."_

_Kurt chuckled at how adorable little Blaine was, although the sound caused Blaine to stir a little in his sleep. When he was sure that his husband was asleep again, he continued to read quietly to himself._

"_I haven't seen Kurt in one and a half months and I'm really sad and I don't know what to do because I miss him so much. I asked Momma if she'd spoken to Mr Hummel and I know she has but she won't tell me anything and that makes me sadder I'm so sad, diary!"_

_Kurt paused to wipe the tears from his cheeks, and then resumed.  
_

* * *

Blaine scribbled his feelings onto the pages of his journal, struggling to hold back his sobs. He just missed his best friend, the way that his eyes got lighter when he laughed or the way he used to hum whenever he was concentrating on something. Remembering these things made Blaine's stomach twist and turn angrily, this wasn't fair! His only friend, the one friend that promised to stay by his side through thick and thin wasn't there anymore. Blaine was alone as always. Maybe he didn't deserve friends. Maybe he was a bad person and God didn't want him to make friends. These thoughts were what brought on a fit of hysterical sobs that shook him so violently that he felt a wave of nausea engulf him aggressively. Blaine's head was pounding, his stomach lurching until he thought that it was going to jump right out of his throat. He could feel his temperature rising and a sense of familiar tiredness overcoming him.

"MOMMA!" He yelled. He needed his momma, he needed her to hold him and tell him not to panic and that everything was going to be okay.

"Sweetie, did you call me?" Daphne's voice travelled up the stairs and through the open door of Blaine's bedroom.

"MOMMA AAAAAAA," Blaine screeched, terrified. He could feel sweat drenching his hair, he didn't know what was happening.

"Blaine, what's- oh my goodness, Blaine, what's wrong?! Oh my gosh, I'm calling an ambulance, one second, I'll be right back!"

The little boy heard his mother's panicked tone from down the hallway, scaring him even more. She was supposed to be calm in these situations. When she returned, she carried him down the stairs and sat him on her lap on their rocking chair on the front porch.

Approximately five minutes later, the ambulance came screaming down the street. A man got out and helped Daphne lift Blaine into the back of the van. The curly-haired child felt his eyelids droop, and within a few seconds, he was asleep.

He awoke in a white room that smelled of cleaning products with a slight stench of vomit. His mother was having a hushed conversation with a doctor on the other side of the room. Blaine strained his ears to try and hear what they were talking about, but all he heard was one sentence, and as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Your son has Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

**Sorry, Blainers, I love you, sweetheart :_:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day kind readers!**

**I don't know where I'm going with this chapter so I'm just gonna write my guts out and see what happens.**

**((hopefully it won't suck)))**

_It was four in the morning, and Kurt had not stopped reading. He was oblivious to the stopping and starting of his tears, and so it just seemed like a constant dripping of moisture that smeared the ink on the wrinkled pages of Blaine's journal. He did not look at the clock once, only noticing the way in which the room had taken on a pinkish glow as the morning sun rose behind the curtains. _

_He couldn't help but ignore it and continue reading- after all, he was an old man, he could easily sleep through the day without anybody questioning it._

* * *

It was Blaine's fourth day in the hospital, and the chemotherapy was already impacting his body drastically. He was looking a lot paler than usual- his skin coloured a dull grey- and his hair was starting to fall out in small clumps. His mother refused to let him look in the mirror; she insisted that it wasn't important, because the only thing that mattered was his inner beauty. He wasn't sure why, but every time she looked at him her face distorted into an expression that looked as though she was experiencing especially painful gas pains. Blaine didn't know what to do. He knew that it was his fault his mother was so upset, but surely he couldn't help getting cancer. What was cancer, anyway? By the way it was being described to the little boy, it make him picture a big ugly monster that was destroying him from the inside out.

The plus side of it all, was that despite his constant nausea and suffocating fatigue, he felt no physical pain. The only pain that was being felt was the constant ache of loss in his heart that Kurt's laughter had once filled.

Kurt had not yet been in contact.

Blaine had lost count of the days that didn't involve some form of communication between him and his best friend. It was starting to really, _really _upset him. He had cried every night since Kurt had left his house, initially crying because he knew that Elizabeth (Blaine had overheard his momma talking to Mr Hummel on the phone, and he presumed that Elizabeth was in fact Kurt's mother) being in the hospital had really shaken Kurt. Those tears continued for about two weeks, when he realised that he hadn't yet heard from his best friend. Maybe Kurt had moved on. Maybe Blaine wasn't good enough for him anymore, smart enough, tall enough, fun enough, kind enough, just not enough- at which point he started sobbing into his pillow, praying that Kurt would just call him... but the phone remained completely silent.

His red-rimmed eyes flew open when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Morning, sweetheart." Daphne murmured, perching on the edge of the chair next to Blaine's hospital bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay. I'm a little tired..." Blaine looked down at his fingers that were fiddling with a loose bit of cotton on his bed sheets, his vision blurring when his eyes filled with tears. "I miss Kurt." he choked out, his chin dropping to his chest as sobs shook his bony shoulders.

He felt an arm curl around his upper body, a firm kiss being pressed to the nape of his neck.

"Blainey, you'll see him again, I know you will. Look, I'll tell you something important, okay? Kurt's mommy is very ill. She's suffering from an illness she's had since she was very young, and she may not be around for much longer. Your friend has been spending every single day sat by her bedside holding onto her hand for dear life, Burt told me."

"Who's Burt?"

"Kurt's father."

Blaine heaved a sigh, not really knowing how to feel at that moment in time.

"May I continue?" Daphne whispered, her eyes searching Blaine's for an answer she already knew.

"Okay."

"Burt also told me that Kurt misses you just as much as you miss him. He even got his daddy to write your name on his hand with a smiley face so that he can look at it whenever he's sad."

Blaine smiled a little at that. "Really?" He asked, biting his lower lip in doubt.

"Really, darling. So don't get upset about it, you'll see Kurt soon, I'm sure."

"Okay, thanks momma." he said with a yawn.

Blaine let his head fall back onto his pillow, his eyelids drooping significantly. He could almost smell the freshly cut grass as the memory of he and Kurt having a tea party in his own back garden played clearly in his mind, Kurt's twinkling blue eyes being the last things he saw before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"It's been two whole months," Blaine wrote onto a fresh page of his diary; he came to know this fact when he counted the days on which he had written entries- that would be every day since he last saw his best friend.

"I still haven't seen him and I can feel my heart hole getting bigger and bigger every day." Blaine muttered under his breath, a tear falling onto the paper causing the ink to run down the rest of the page. "I'm almost bald now, I'm probably too ugly for him anyway...he always said how much he loved my hair." he whispered, wiping his eyes on the scratchy cotton of his nightshirt.

The days in the hospital were starting to feel so much longer. Each minute seemed like ten, and each hour seemed like a lifetime, time just started to drag when there was no tinkling laughter to occupy it.

Blaine gazed longingly through the window of his room that looked out onto the busy corridor; he couldn't wait until he was out of this room and playing with his action figures in his bedroom. He was pretty sure his heart stopped completely when a chestnut brown coiffed head made its way into Blaine's line of sight. When baby blue eyes locked on hazel, it was if the world faded out around him. In a matter of seconds Kurt was in Blaine's arms and they were sobbing onto one another's shoulders.

* * *

Blaine pulled away after a couple of minutes, tugging a pillow out from behind his back and hiding his face with it. "Don't look at me." a muffled voice told Kurt, "I'm ugly."

"Blainey, jutht becauth you have no curls doethn't make you ugly, silly, you're beautiful."

The pillow was lowered very slowly, until Blaine's entire face was uncovered, his cheeks tainted a light rosy colour.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Blaine murmured, looking intently at the beautiful boy across from him.

"Of courth. I told you a hundred timeth, Blaine, you're like a Dithney printh!" he giggled, but the light wasn't in his eyes. The closer Blaine looked, the more he noticed the shadows under Kurt's eyes, the way in which his irises were a light grey rather than blue, but more than anything he saw the way the boy's shoulders were hunched, his back curved over as though he was closing in on himself.

"Kurt, are you...are you alright? Wait, why are you even here?" Blaine's brow furrowed, his gaze not fixed on anything in particular, but staring into nothingness as if he was searching for the answers to his own questions.

"My mommy'th dying." Kurt sniffed, a tear rolling down his cheek and onto his green cashmere jumper.

Blaine wriggled himself free from his bed covers and used all of his energy to lean forward, wrapping his limp arms around Kurt's shaking form. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, I promise you're going to be okay! I'm here for you Kurty." he said into the boy's hair, kissing the crown of his head softly and hoping that he didn't notice.

"But you're dying too, Blaine! You're gonna die too and leave me and I'll be all alone!" Kurt wailed, his voice cracking multiple times throughout his outburst.

The hazel-eyed boy let go of Kurt, knowing that shock was evident on his own face. "I'm not dying, Kurt. I'm gonna get better, Doc told me!" Blaine wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Kurt or himself.

"They thaid the thame to my mommy, but now she'th dying and they can't do nothing about it!" Kurt sobbed, his choked cries getting louder and more panicked.

Both boys looked up when they heard somebody entering the room. Daphne's eyes darted between the two, relief flooding her features. "Kurt, your father's been looking all over for you! Do you want me to tell him that you want to stay here for a little while?"

"No, that'th alright, I better go thee my mommy. Bye, Blainey, love you." Kurt patted Blaine's cheek gently before shuffling over to the boy's mother and following her out of the room.

"Love you too." Blaine whispered to the empty room, his eyes wide. He thought that only family said that to each other, or maybe grown-ups that had been together for a long time. He didn't think that best friends were supposed to say that to each other. Either way, Blaine decided, he did love Kurt. The boy meant a lot to him, he cared about Kurt more than anything, he trusted him with his heart and soul and knew that Kurt would always be there to stick up for him. That was the definition of love in his opinion.

* * *

"Momma, why didn't you tell me that Mrs Hummel was in the hospital too?" Blaine wondered aloud, glancing up from his bowl of tasteless soup.

"I didn't know, to be honest, Blaine. I thought Burt was referring to her bed at home when he talked about Kurt constantly being by her bedside. You see, I told you you'd see him again, sweetheart." She beamed, her eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Why did Kurt tell me that he loved me, momma?"

Daphne laughed gently, taking Blaine's little hands in her own. "Because he does, sweetheart. You mean the world to that boy."

"But I thought only married people or families said that?" Blaine asked confused, his face scrunching up in a way that Kurt told him made him look like a baby pug.

"No, darling, you can say it to anybody that means a lot to you. Besides, you do love him back don't you?" She said, raising an eyebrow and sporting a knowing grin.

"Momma!" Blaine wailed, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"I thought so."

* * *

Kurt came back to Blaine's room day after day. They spent hours reading to each other, Kurt telling jokes from the back of his yoghurt pouches that his father kept bringing him from the hospital's cafeteria, these of which made Blaine laugh for at least two minutes at a time. The thing is, Blaine didn't actually find the jokes all that funny- being around Kurt again just made him laugh with relief, joy, and every other feeling that getting his best friend back gave him.

One day, Kurt entered the room with a face-splitting grin, showing off the gaps formed by his recently-lost teeth. Blaine's focus went to the DVD in the blue-eyed boy's hand. The yellow lettering on the spine of the case read_ 'Aladdin', _and Blaine couldn't hold back excited grin that was spreading across his face. "My_ favourite_!" he screeched, flinging his arms around Kurt's waist when he came within grabbing-distance. Kurt emitted a yelp before prying his friends arms off him and putting the DVD into the player that was situated under the television in the corner of Blaine's dull room.

"I thought we could watch it theeing ath it'th raining and Aladdin alwayth maketh you feel better. I jutht hope we don't get yelled at for thinging too loud." Kurt whispered the last part, shielding his mouth from the nearby nurse with his hand. Blaine laughed softly, shuffling to make room for Kurt's small form.

The boys watched the movie with mesmerised smiles painting their features, their heads whipping round to look at each other when they heard the opening notes of _'A Whole New World' _playing gently through the speaker.

"I can show you the world," Blaine sang in the lowest voice he could muster, "shining, shimmering, splended; tell me Kurty, now when did you last let your heart decide?" they both giggled at Blaine's changing of the lyrics.

Kurt sang the next lines, struggling even more than Blaine did with his lower register and finally giving up to singing the melody an octave higher. When it got to the chorus, the youngsters sang at the top of their lungs in a harmony that they somehow fell into the first time they ever sang the song. They didn't notice a couple of nurses peeping round the corner to listen to the beautiful sound. They were also oblivious to the 79-year-old man across the hall that was dying, a small smile on his face as he took his last breaths, grateful that the last thing he would hear was the hopeful sound of childrens' voices. A doctor stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound, quietly opening the window of Blaine's room so that the rest of the corridor could hear them clearly. What the boys didn't expect was for a nurse to come into the room with tears rolling down his cheeks holding a voice recorder in his shaking hand. He and his husband used to sing that song to their children at nighttime before his partner was killed in a car accident the previous week. Neither of the boys knew the effect that this song was having on the entire hospital ward, oblivious to the effortless blend of their voices, and the happiness and optimism their tones held.

As the last few bars ended, Blaine looked at Kurt almost pleadingly, his hazel eyes brimming with tears. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, thilly! Now shush, I'm trying to watch the movie."

They had no idea that this promise would be broken in a matter of days.

Neither of the boys had any idea that that was the song that would be the melody of their friendship.


End file.
